Avengers Assemble!
by ladymoonscar
Summary: follows the TV series with my own Marvel superhero; Typhoon aka Marina Berg. She is a hero in NYC and joins the Avengers. She befriends Thor, Hulk and starts falling for the handsome soldier out of time, Captain America. rated T for some language.


THOR THE MIGHTY-

* * *

Typhoon was flying through the New York skyline when the call about the Wrecking Crew came in. She angled the hardened water holding her up closer to the ground and flew over the cop cars and ambulance to the site.

Time to kick some ass!

Wrecker grinned as he pulled off the top of the metal container to reveal the shipment of weapons. "The boss is gonna be pleased."

Thunderball, Bulldozer and Piledriver laughed.

A ball of hardened water hit Wrecker's head, sending the villain crashing to the ground. "Sorry to interrupt, boys. But I don't think those belong to you." Typhoon floated above them, bouncing a water ball in her hand and smirking.

"Get out of it, lady!" Thunderball spat.

Typhoon pouted. "Oh, you boys are so mean to me! I just want to have a little fun. Here; catch!" She threw the ball at them and it burst apart in Thunderball's face, knocking him backwards, and the droplets attacked Bulldozer and Piledriver.

Typhoon patted her hands down. "All in a day's work. Argh!" A crowbar hit her head, sending her crashing to the concrete.

Wrecker caught his crowbar and glared at the superhero. "This is for getting me wet." He raised the crowbar to bash in her skull, but instead got a punch in the face that sent him flying into his crew.

Typhoon shook her head to clear her vision and saw a big blonde guy standing protectively over her. Where did he come from? "Leave the lady alone, mortal villains," he commanded. "Or feel the wrath of the Mighty Thor!"

The Wrecking Crew blinked. "Who's this guy?"

"A party crasher," Typhoon grumbled, getting to her feet. She smiled at Thor. "Look, sweetheart, I can handle this. Why don't you go brush your hair?" She flew at the Wrecking Crew, summoning more water to help her fight.

Thor raised an eyebrow. Perhaps this mortal woman could handle herself. Piledriver roared and charged Thor. The Asgardian bashed him with his hammer. Within seconds, the two superheroes had the Wrecking Crew in custody.

Typhoon walked up to the metal container of weapons and picked one up. "_Stark Industries_? Tony's not going to be happy about this."

"What were they after?" Thor asked as cops took the weapons away.

"A friend of mine makes technology that could be modified into weapons," Typhoon replied. "I didn't think the Wrecking Crew was associated with anybody smart enough to do that…" She shook off her troubling thoughts and smiled at Thor. "Thanks for the help. The name's Typhoon."

Thor shook her hand. "Thor of Asgard. Is your name truly Typhoon?"

She laughed. "No, it's my alias." She pulled down her mask to reveal the perfect face of a young woman with sapphire eyes. "Marina Berg, at your service."

"And I at yours…"

There was a blast of light as some sort of portal appeared before them. "THOR! YOUR FATHER COMMANDS YOUR PRESENCE ON ASGARD! THE FROST GIANTS ARE ATTACKING!" The portal disappeared.

Marina stared with wide eyes. "What was that?"

"My home is in danger," Thor said. "I must away!"

"Hang on!" She pulled her mask back on. "I'll go with you. I owe you for today."

Thor hesitated. "We will be traveling to a completely different world…"

Typhoon put her hands on her hips and smiled cockily. "I can handle it."

* * *

Thor walked out of the portal and stepped onto the Bifrost Bridge. Typhoon tripped and would have fallen had he not caught her.

"Wow!" she crowed, looking up at Asgard with wide eyes. "Check it out! I'm on another _world_!"

"Hail, Thor!" A grizzled warrior stood on the bridge. "I see you have brought company."

"Yes," Thor said. "This is Typhoon; a great warrior."

"Hey," the water-hero greeted with a silly wave.

Heimdall raised an eyebrow. "You brought a mortal while Asgard is under attack by Frost Giants?"

"Giants?" Typhoon parroted. "Please! I took down three giant gorillas once; this should be a piece of red velvet cake."

Heimdall sighed. "I would join you in battle, but I am sworn to forever protect the Bifrost Bridge."

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. "Worry not, Heimdall. I shall fell a Frost Giant in your name."

Typhoon leapt into the air and a board of hardened water appeared under her feet. "Come on, Thor! Let's go save Asgard!"

* * *

A Frost Giant raised his ax to land the final blow on Sif.

"Hey, ugly!"

The Giant turned and four water spikes landed in his face. The Giant toppled over, dead. Typhoon jumped from her board and landed on the head of another. "Up here!" She wrapped a wall of water around the Giant's face, suffocating it until it passed out and fell against his buddy. Typhoon landed on the snow and put her fists on her hips.

"That was incredibly easy," she commented.

A club came from behind her and she was knocked into a watch tower. She landed in the snow with a moan. "Ouch. Should've seen that."

"Die, mortal!" the Giant growled, already bringing his club down again.

A blonde guy with a huge Errol Flynn look stepped in front of Typhoon and his sword stopped the attack. "One should never harm a lady, Jotun," Frandal smirked. He threw the Giant away to be handled by Hogun and Volstagg. "Are you hurt, my lady?"

"Nope," the water-hero replied, getting to her feet. "Just my pride. But I'll get over it."

Frandal smiled. "Truly, I did not realize that Midgard women were so fierce." He kissed her gloved hand.

Typhoon smirked. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Thunder crashed through the sky and lightning hit the ground. "What was that?" Typhoon asked.

"Thor," Volstagg said, pointing up at the sky.

Thor felled three Giants with his lightning. And then he was struck down by a beam of black light.

"What was that?" Typhoon repeated, dreading the answer.

"Loki."

* * *

Loki, the Trickster, sent Thor hurtling into one wall after the other. "So vain! So naïve! So gullible!"

Somebody whistled behind Loki, as if calling over a dog. "Hey, Loopy!"

Loki turned and a blast of boiling water hit him square in the chest, sending him hurtling into a wall and creating a crater there. He snarled and looked up to see a…Midgard girl?! "Who are you, mortal?!"

She grinned and waved from her lounging position on a floating puddle of water. "Hi. I'm Marina. Or Typhoon- whichever works for you. That's my friend you're beating up."

Loki laughed. "You think you can defy me? I am a god, you dull creature! And you will feel my…" A ball of water clasped his legs and bashed him around like a rag doll. Typhoon controlled the motions with a lazy wave of her fingers.

"I'm petrified, dude," she said in a dead pan. "Yo, Thor! You good, man?"

"Aye," the prince groaned, getting to his feet. "Thanks to you, my friend."

"Aw, it was nothing."

* * *

Odin sat in his throne. His advisor, Laga, stood in the shadows behind his throne. The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Balder stood before him. They were waiting for Thor to bring Loki to the Allfather.

The doors burst open and Loki came flying inside. He crashed to the floor and the water cage that had held him retreated back to the door and coiled itself around the shoulders of a young, blonde Midgard woman dressed in a turquoise leotard and mask.

"Oops," she said with a smirk. "My finger slipped." She wiggled her finger at the Trickster.

Loki rounded on her. "Midgard wench! I will flay you…"

Typhoon flicked a spout of water at him and it hit him in the face, leaving his choking and spluttering. "Be nice to me. I just kicked your ass."

"You will show her respect, Loki," Thor growled, standing next to his Midgard friend.

"Thor," Odin rumbled. "You have returned." He raised an eyebrow. "And with a new friend."

Thor knelt before his father. "I had to return to protect Asgard. Typhoon felt she owed me a favor, so she came with me."

Typhoon waved shyly. Odin's beard twitched slightly in amusement before turning a stern gaze upon Loki. "Loki, this goes far beyond your normal tricks and mischief. You have brought war upon your family!"

"You are not my family!" Loki screeched. "You killed my true father! You kidnapped me and kept me prisoner!"

"You were my son!" Odon roared. "I made you a prince and this is how you repay me?!"

Loki glared. "You deserve far worse than this!"

"Enough!" Odin rose to his menacing height and pointed the spear Gungnir at Loki. "For your actions, you will be exiled to the Isle of Silence!"

A blue aura appeared around Loki and the Trickster flailed. "No!" And then he was gone.

Typhoon stared. "Whoa… Weird magic stuff."

Odin sat back on his throne and sighed. "The Odinsleep is nearly upon me. Thor, it is time for you to leave Midgard and attend to your duties here."

"Nay, father," Thor said. "Midgard needs my protection. Balder and Sif can take my duties."

Odin scowled. "You need to be here! Asgard is your responsibility, not Midgard."

"The mortals need me, father," Thor protested.

"Um, can I say something?"

All eyes went to Typhoon and she swallowed, but still looked irritated. "Thor, I know we 'mere mortals' probably aren't as great as you Asgard chums, but we do fine. Stay here; watch over your realm while your dad takes his nap. Earth will survive without you."

"I return to Midgard because it is revealing dangers that mankind has never seen before," Thor said obstinately. "Evil that will consume you unless I am there to stop it."

"Conceded, much?" She pulled down her mask and shook out her mane of blonde hair. "Humans are more capable than you give us credit for. Hello, I just helped take out your court jester and his snowmen."

Odin raised a hand. "The girl speaks true."

"I will always be here for Asgard," Thor snapped. "But I will not play this game. Loki is not wrong, father! You toy with us all; telling us whatever you need to, to keep us under your heel! You could have stopped Loki's attack before it even started!

"ENOUGH!" Odin roared, rising from his throne. "You dare defy me?!"

"Should Asgard ever be threatened, I will be here," Thor said. "But until then I choose Earth." He whirled around and stomped out of the room.

Marina stared. "This is so beyond my pay-grade."

Odin sighed and returned to his throne. "You have my thanks, Lady Typhoon, for your aid in the battle."

Marina hesitated before saying, "Your, uh, majesty? I'm sorry a-about your sons."

The Allfather's eyes softened considerably and he dipped his head.

Marina turned and ran after Thor. "Hey, Thunderer! Wait up!"

* * *

Thor and Marina stood together on a rooftop that overlooked New York. It was night, but, being the city that never sleeps, the lights were just as bright as the sun.

"You can always go back," Marina suggested.

Thor sighed. "No. I am needed here."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Well…" She pulled her mask on and smiled at him. "Hope things are boring around here. If not, see ya around!" She jumped off the roof and flew away.

* * *

**A/N: yeah... I got bored so I developed for this**

**yes, there are similarities to my Consciousness series. I might also make an Ultimate Spiderman fic**


End file.
